


love me (or leave me)

by theyoungv_eins



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Idk it's late and I can't tag, M/M, Post-episode (25th May 2017), perhaps??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungv_eins/pseuds/theyoungv_eins
Summary: He can’t believe how lucky he is that Aaron still loves him. Still. If it were anyone else, he’d be not-sleeping on Vic’s couch tonight. He’ll settle for their couch, if it means that he gets to stay. Hell, he’ll sleep outside the front door if Aaron wants him to.





	love me (or leave me)

**Author's Note:**

> For [@wolfieebogdanow](http://wolfieebogdanow.tumblr.com) because i asked for a prompt and she delivered!!! luv u   
> Prompt: Do you think robron would’ve slept in the same bed after the reveal??
> 
> Hope this doesn't suck and/or makes sense, it's 2am and I don't proofread because I'm lazy!!!

They haven’t slept. It’s been hours now, and they’re still sitting on the floor of their living room.

They _couldn’t_ sleep, really. There’s just too much to think about, too much going on in their heads. Sometimes Robert doesn’t know how he’s slept at all recently, knowing what he did. Knowing how much it would hurt Aaron. Knowing that he’d never forgive him. (Except he has forgiven him – or at least he’s trying to.)

He doesn’t know what they’re going to do now.

What he does know, however, is that they can’t stay like this forever. They’re going to have to get up soon, because his neck is in a weird position and his arse is going to hurt all day. They haven’t even eaten yet, because there was a lot that needed saying. It’s just… he’s afraid that if they do get up, Aaron will change his mind, and then he’ll leave him for good. He wouldn’t blame him.

He can’t believe how lucky he is that Aaron still loves him. _Still_. If it were anyone else, he’d be not-sleeping on Vic’s couch tonight. He’ll settle for their couch, if it means that he gets to stay. Hell, he’ll sleep outside the front door if Aaron wants him to.

There’s so much that Robert would do for Aaron, no questions asked. Maybe it’s the guilt, or the fact that he loves him more than he’ll ever love anyone else, but he’d do anything for him. In a heartbeat.

“Robert,” Aaron whispers. He’s got a hand in Robert’s hair, and it’s the most comforting thing in the world right now. “We can’t stay like this.”

“Just… a few more minutes. Please,” Robert insists, cuddling closer to Aaron. God, he loves him.

He feels Aaron nod against the top of his head. “Okay.”

It’s been a while since Robert has felt so vulnerable. It’s like being a little kid again, feeling sorry for himself because he’s in trouble _again_ and he doesn’t know why he is the way he is. He’s physically and emotionally exhausted, and he’s sure Aaron is, too.

“It’s been hard, you know,” Robert says. He looks up at Aaron, and Aaron looks back at him. “Not telling you. It’s been the hardest thing in the world.”

Aaron nods. “I know.”

“I’m not trying to excuse it,” he adds, shuffling carefully into a more comfortable position. He’s done with trying to excuse himself. He’s not going to try and justify what he did anymore. No more lying. Not to Aaron, and not to himself.

“I know,” Aaron says again, and he turns his face to the side to kiss the top of Robert’s head.

“I swear, I wanted to tell you the moment I realised what I’d done.”

“Robert. I know,” Aaron says firmly. He pulls back to look at Robert properly. “I’ve told you, I’m trying to forgive you. At least give me a chance of doing it at my own pace. I’m serious about us.”

“Sorry,” Robert mumbles. He averts his gaze, looking down at the ring on Aaron’s finger. The fact that it was off, even for a few hours, feels wrong. “I’m serious about us, too.”

He looks back up at Aaron, and he’s smiling softly at him. It’s the most beautiful thing Robert knows, Aaron’s smile. Especially the ones that are meant for him. “Come on. It’s really late,” Aaron says, moving to stand up.

Robert stands up, wincing at the ache in his bones and muscles. He looks around – takes in everything about their home. It’s amazing, how far they’ve come. A couple of years ago, he was so convinced that he’d be married to Chrissie, that he’d never even think about Aaron ever again. He knows now that it would never had lasted, because Aaron is it for him. He’s the love of his life, his soulmate.

He can’t stop loving Aaron, and he tells him as much. Never could, even back then.

Aaron’s face softens, and he touches the side of Robert’s face with his hand. “Come to bed,” he says, and. Robert wasn’t expecting it, really. He was ready to get the spare duvet and sleep on the couch.

“Are you sure?” he asks, leaning into Aaron’s touch. “I can sleep in here, if you want me to.”

Aaron smiles fondly, and reaches out to take Robert’s hand in his. “I want to sleep in my new home with my beautiful husband, who I love.”

Robert lets Aaron hold his hand and take him upstairs, still reeling from Aaron’s words. And the fact that he still wants to sleep next to him, to wake up with next to him. It’s a modern-day miracle, in his eyes. They’ve both come so far.

Robert has had a brave face on, but it’s not until they finally settle down in their bed that he lets himself cling to Aaron and cry. He’s been a mix of emotions all day. Mostly guilt, sadness, worry. And then relief, relief, relief. Keeping all of that bottled up… it would kill him. So he lets himself cry into Aaron’s chest until he’s too tired to do it anymore. And Aaron just lets him – rubs his back while he lets it out. He lets Robert tell him he loves him, over and over again, and how sorry he is.

Someday, Robert thinks, he’s going to lose this. And it scares the shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> why is this the ending??? who knows? because i sure don't
> 
> Thank you for reading !! <3  
> Come say hi on Tumblr! Please! [@r-obsugdenss](http://r-obsugdenss.tumblr.com)


End file.
